Entre hermanas no hay secretos
by TrixBB
Summary: Hace tiempo tenía esta idea dando vueltas y por fin logré escribirla, una conversación reveladora entre Angela y Brennan la noche en que nació Michael... Díganme si la nueva temporada no está MARAVILLOSA! AMO a Booth!


Antropológicamente hablando era natural que sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de compartir sus dudas con ella… aunque a decir verdad, ya no se trataba de una duda, pues el resultado de la prueba que se aplicó ella misma esa mañana, lo había confirmado y aquella mezcla de anhelo, miedo y esperanza, había pasado a convertirse en una realidad impostergable, un hecho que necesitaba compartir y que sabía muy bien no era del todo inesperado.

Los pensamientos que surcaban su mente en ese instante la tenían sumamente confundida, casi aturdida; su racionalidad le indicaba que lo correcto era informar sobre ello a él antes que a nadie. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una persona intelectualmente extraordinaria, en otros aspectos era como cualquiera… el resultado de una evolución de millones de años que cargaba condicionamientos inherentes a su condición de mujer y que no podía dejar de lado con tanta facilidad, y era precisamente por esa carga genética que no podía evitar sentir ganas de decírselo a ella primero… en ese mismo instante, en que estaban disfrutando de un momento tan íntimo, la una junto a la otra, en el silencio y tranquilidad de la habitación del hospital en el que su mejor amiga en el mundo se recuperaba después del nacimiento de su pequeño hijo, mientras Hodgins estaba afuera con el bebe, compartiendo la alegría de la llegada de un hijo fuerte, sano, tan amado que casi dolía.

_Algo ocurría con su mejor amiga, la notaba extraña… aunque usualmente lo solía ser y bastante, pero ahora al tenerla allí frente a ella, le encontraba algo diferente, en la mirada tenía algo más. Estaba tan adolorida por el trabajo de parto que su intuición, ese sexto sentido del que presumía y que la hacía sentir tan poderosa, estaba totalmente fuera de control, no podría descubrir lo que le ocurría a la mujer que había escogido como su hermana hacía más de siete años, a menos que le sonsacara algo de información._

Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, si realmente quería contárselo a ella antes que a Booth iba por buen camino, pero si no… debía procurar evitar que sus emociones afloraran porque Angela podía interpretar los gestos, los silencios, las miradas y convertirlas en verdades irrefutables.

_De hecho, se trataba de algo relacionado con cierto agente del FBI, él era el único capaz de derribar la racionalidad extrema de Bren y lograr que afloraran sus emociones… a decir verdad, ella también podía lograrlo en ocasiones, pero eso era cosa de chicas, de hermanas... quizás habían peleado durante su trabajo encubierto en la bolera… lo intentaría por allí primero, "cariño, cuéntame ¿qué tal las cosas en la bolera?" preguntó directamente._

"¿Cosas?" no pudo evitarlo, la repregunta escapó de sus labios, pero rápidamente recordó otras ocasiones en que Angela había empleado esa palabra como una manera de referirse a todas las partes que componen una realidad específica, así que decidió asumir que en esa ocasión ocurría lo mismo y antes que la artista pudiera decir algo, prosiguió "ya te entiendo… todo bien, atrapamos al asesino con ayuda de mi padre justo a tiempo para llegar aquí antes que Michael naciera", al terminar de explicarse una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

_Estaba esforzándose al máximo por comprender el significado de esa sonrisa, la sonrisa más dulce que había visto nunca en el rostro de su amiga. Pero no podía! estaba bloqueada… no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que por algún análisis lógico irrefutable Bren hubiera decidido olvidar la noche que habían compartido como amantes el ex francotirador y ella, para volver al cuento de ser solo compañeros. No podía quedarse con la duda… lo volvería a intentar, "y, ¿qué tal están Booth y tú, ya le dijiste que lo amas?", al toro por las astas pensó, tengo que apurarme porque en un momento vuelve Jack y no quiero que nos interrumpa precisamente cuando logre descubrir lo que ocurre._

Allí estaba otra vez la mujer que más la conocía en el mundo, la única a la que le consentía interesarse por su vida privada, haciéndole preguntas complicadas, sobre temas que ni ella misma tenía aún resueltos… ¿amaba a Booth?, la científica sabía perfectamente que el amor era simplemente un conjunto de cambios químicos que ocurren en nuestro cerebro como respuesta a otra serie de cambios físicos que suelen presentarse en nuestro cuerpo como consecuencia de interacciones con otra persona. Y sin embargo, después de aquella primera noche compartida con él, y de todas las veces que volvieron a estar juntos... solo podía utilizar la expresión "hacer el amor" para referirse a lo que ocurría entre ellos, para expresar en una frase la manera en que se entregaban el uno al otro, disfrutado, descubriendo siempre nuevas formas de darse placer, de demostrarse cuánto se necesitaban, y jurarse sin palabras que sin importar lo que pudiera ocurrir siempre estarían allí el uno para el otro… "para él es fácil decirlo, lo susurra a mi oído cada vez que hacemos el amor… ", empezó a explicarse la antropóloga pero fue interrumpida por el grito de sorpresa de su mejor amiga.

_No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de alegría, albergaba la ilusión de que el encuentro de esos dos no hubiera sido solo cosa de una noche, pero más allá de la reveladora conversación que tuvieron al día siguiente a la muerte de Vincent, no había tenido oportunidad de averiguar si habían seguido juntos o no. Si era sincera consigo misma, en realidad había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no interrogar a Bren al respecto… no podía negar que tenía miedo, temor de que su mejor amiga se hubiera negado la posibilidad de ser feliz y hubiera dado marcha atrás. Y ahora, sin el menor aspavientos, sin siquiera pestañear, la hermana que el destino le puso en el camino le acaba de confirmar que mantenía una relación con Booth… por fin la vida le demostraba una vez más que sus instintos eran correctos, ella lo había tenido todo muy claro desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, esos dos se pertenecían el uno al otro, y no había nada que hacer al respecto solo dejar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo!_

"Si lo se, hasta para mi es raro decirlo así… pero lo que Booth me permite sentir… va mucho más allá de lo que pude conseguir nunca antes cuando tuve sexo con otros hombres" terminó de explicar la antropóloga, pues estaba convencida que era por el uso de esa expresión que su amiga se había exaltado.

"_No cariño, no es eso, es la alegría que me produce saber que ustedes dos siguen juntos", aclaró la artista. Entonces era por eso que le notaba algo diferente a su mejor amiga… era la felicidad, el amor que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros y que proyectaba a través de su mirada sin darse cuenta. Qué feliz la hacía imaginar una maravillosa vida para todos en el futuro, envejeciendo y viendo crecer a sus hijos juntos; Jack y ella, con Michael y los hermanos que le darían a su bebe, porque ella quería por lo menos una docena más… Bren, Booth y los hijos que esperaba ellos también tuvieran… cruzaba dedos y rogaba, por lo menos uno de esos hijos tenía que ser una niña para que su pequeño Michael tuviera de quien enamorarse. De pronto, las palabras de Bren la sacaron de sus pensamientos._

"Yo también experimento una sensación de tranquilidad y alegría sin motivo cuando estoy con él", dijo la científica sonriendo tiernamente, "cuando pienso en él, todas mis tristezas se alejan y solo quiero imaginar los momentos maravillosos que podré vivir a su lado", agregó ruborizándose al descubrirse a si misma soñando con un futuro inexistente, y al tomar conciencia del movimiento involuntario que acababa de hacer.

_Desde que empezaron a conversar habían permanecido sujetándose la una a la otra de la mano, y en ese momento al comprobar que su mejor amiga estaba descubriendo un poco de su alma, no pudo evitar darle un pequeño apretón para demostrarle cuánto la quería. Fue entonces, mientras hablaba sobre los momentos que le deparaba el futuro junto a Booth, que Bren había hecho un movimiento que por fin le aclaró todo el panorama… sin pensarlo, la mujer de ciencia había levantado la mano que descansaba libremente apoyada sobre la cama y la había colocado fugazmente sobre su vientre al pronunciar la última frase… entonces lo comprendió todo, en ese momento supo con certeza qué era aquello que no había logrado descifrar en su mejor amiga… se dio cuenta de la lucha interna que debía estar viviendo la mujer a la que conocía casi tanto como a sí misma, y decidió ayudarla a superar esa difícil decisión… "cariño me doy cuenta de todo y te quiero por querer compartirlo conmigo, y te entiendo por querer decírselo primero a él, aunque ni tu misma comprendas que eso demuestra todo el amor que le tienes porque por él estás dispuesta a dejar que la emoción venza a la razón, eres capaz de superar cientos de años de evolución"._

"Miles" agregó la antropóloga con la voz entrecortada y los ojos brillosos de emoción.

"_Anda dame un beso y vete a casa" le indicó la artista regalándole una enorme sonrisa, "necesitas descansar y conversar con él, ya nos veremos mañana y seguiremos charlando a gusto, imaginando nuestro futuro", añadió con un brillo cómplice en la mirada._

"Me alegré de verte porque eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero como a una hermana", fue lo único que pudo agregar la científica mientras se despedía dándole un suave abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga.

"_Aunque no tengas una hermana de verdad para usarla como medida de control" bromeó la artista, justo antes de que la mejor antropóloga del mundo abandonara la habitación. Al quedarse sola, sintió el irrefrenable deseo de abrazar a Booth y agradecerle por el mejor regalo que había recibido ese día, y no se refería al conejo de peluche al que le estaba acariciando las orejas en ese momento, sino a la certeza de que su mejor amiga no iba a morir sola y sin amor… no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas._


End file.
